simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 57
De 57ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 7 november 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.36.99.1020 voor de PC en 1.36.99.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo, Simmers! Ik zou maar even gaan zitten als ik jullie was. Zit! Blijf. Mooi. Er is een beetje van dit, een beetje van dat, een beetje oud en een beetje nieuw. En het is geen hapklare brok. Dus vlij je neer in een stoel en laat alles lekker over je heenkomen. Wat is er voor nieuws? *Er zijn vier nieuwe daken beschikbar in Bouwen: vijfhoekige, zeshoekige, achthoekige en ronde daken! **Je vindt ze alle vier in de categorie 'Daken'. *Geavanceerde rondingen! **Als je een dak hebt geselecteerd, druk je op SHIFT+C om de bewerkingsopties van dakrondingen in te schakelen. *Zadeldaken en schilddaken hebben extra manipulatiepunten zodat de dakranden aan alle vier de kanten aangepast kunnen worden. *Fotografie is nu beschikbaar voor alle spelers. **De Nauwelijks Beter Digitale Camera, Gewoonweg Gewoon Digitale Camera en Kristalheldere Digitale Camera zijn nu beschikbaar in Bouwen. **De interacties met de mobiele telefoon: Selfie maken, Foto maken met, Foto maken van en Foto maken zijn beschikbaar via het entertainmentmenu van de mobiele telefoon. **De fotografievaardigheid kan door je Sims tot een vaardigheidsniveau van 5 worden geleerd. **Foto's die met de camera worden gemaakt, kunnen ingelijst worden. ***Zet de foto in de wereld, klik erop en selecteer 'Lijst toevoegen'. *Mijn huishoudens *Het paneel 'Mijn huishoudens' in het scherm 'Huishouden beheren' zorgt ervoor dat je makkelijker huishoudens kunt beheren die als belangrijk worden beschouwd. Huishoudens die in dit paneel worden geplaatst, worden tegen verwijderen beschermd. *De optie 'Maximum aantal Sims' geeft het aantal toegestane beschermde Sims aan. Als de limiet is bereikt, moet de bescherming van bestaande huishoudens verwijderd worden voordat er nieuwe huishoudens toe kunnen worden gevoegd. *De limiet kan worden gewijzigd en bevat een 'Onbeperkt' optie, hoewel deze instelling niet wordt aanbevolen omdat het tot prestatieproblemen of ander ongewenst gedrag kan leiden. *Je kunt nu voorwerpen laten krimpen met de Size down-cheat! **Waar de vergrootcheat (Size Up_ gebruikmaakt van een 'gesloten haakje', maakt de verkleincheat (Size Down) gebruik van het 'open haakje'. **Dit verandert alleen de visuele weergave van het voorwerp, niet het gedrag. **Als je deze cheats naast MOO gebruikt, kun je een aantal geweldige decoratieve configuraties maken. Zoals planken vol met MySim-verzamelvoorwerpen of een Gulliverland om te verkennen! ***Maar kijk uit, niet alle voorwerpen worden naar verwachting groter of kleiner. Het is per slot van rekening een cheat. *Magere Heins Magere Gitaar is nu beschikbaar via het hoofdmenu. Klik op de knop en volg de instructies voor het downloaden van de gitaar. Heej, wakker worden daar! Tijd om je tanden erin te zetten. Hou vol tot de laatste snik. Algemene problemen *Als je nu de muis boven de roteeropties voor blokken en muren houdt in Bouwen, worden voorwerpen die door de rotatie worden beïnvloed met geel gemarkeerd. *TienerSims zullen nu zelfstandig hun huiswerk terug in de inventaris leggen als ze klaar zijn. **Stereotype 'rebelse' tieners bekritiseren deze aanpassing omdat dit tot dierenmishandeling zou leiden, "Wat moet mijn hond nu eten?!" *Huiswerk dat toch op openbare plekken blijft liggen, wordt opgeruimd nadat actieve Sims de kavel hebben verlaten. **Diensthonden hebben met hun eigen aanspraak op dierenmishandeling gereageerd en bekritiseren de aanpassingen met, "Arooo, arf rrrr-ruff, aroo’grr." ***Ten tijde van de publicatie wachtten we nog op een reactie van tieners, maar we gaan er van uit dat ze het prima vinden. *Kinderen zullen niet langer drijven terwijl ze sap van een koeienplant drinken, om de simpele reden dat ze dat niet mogen doen. **Als er een top tien lijst met regels bestaat voor Sims, dan voeg ik daar "mijn kind toestaan om het sap van de doden te drinken" als een van die "niet doen" regels. *De interactie 'Kookboek' schrijven is nu altijd beschikbaar als je niveau 8 of hoger haalt in de culinaire carrière. *Sims zullen de speelse gemoedstoestand weer krijgen als ze een bubbelbad nemen. *De gameklok zou niet langer vooruit en terug moeten spoelen als je hem terugzet van 3x ultrasnelheid naar snelheid 1. **De gameklok zal ook niet langer zweven, struikelen, dansen, bazelen, teuten of lopen... wacht, lopen doet-ie nog wel. *Het spelen met oude spelbestanden zou niet langer moeten leiden tot een haastbezoek aan het toilet. **"Waar zat je nou? Ik zit hier al ik WEET NIET HOELANG vast! Goed, weet je wat, vergeet het gewoon… ga eventjes weg, waarom wis je het toi… nee nee nee nee ne, n-niet doen… het spijt me. Echt, het is mijn fout. Ik had moeten gaan voor jij binnenkwam." *De muziek in Bouwen zal niet langer oneindig draaien als je Bouwen rechtstreeks vanuit het kaartscherm laadt. *Sims zullen niet langer schaaktafels wieden als ze hun tuin proberen te wieden. *Mannelijke Sims met een vrouwelijk postuur en gezichtsbeharing zullen niet langer een vervormde kin hebben. *De koeienplant is nu veiliger! En met veiliger bedoelen we dat Magere Hein niet langer zal falen bij het opnieuw tot leven wekken van Sims die door een koeienplant zijn verorberd. *Het verwijderen van een huishouden via de Huishouden beheren-dialoog zal niet langer beletten dat een nieuwe familie de kavel betrekt en het oude meubilair houdt. **Ik ben dol op dat kleed. **De hele familie werd voor het laatst op dat kleed gezien en toen waren ze *poef* ineens verdwenen, alsof ze nooit hebben bestaan. Het was echt grieze… **Ja, maar goed, dat kleed? *De Hoekige Dakafwerking bevat nu een rode afwerking die lijkt op andere dakafwerkingen. *De doorgang van Sims zal niet langer worden geblokkeerd door het Samenspel van Tuinstenen. **En dat is fijn, want wie wil er nou een samenspel uit elkaar halen? *Het geïnspireerde kind ziet niet langer alle beschikbare acties als tekenen, maar ziet in plaats daarvan de juist getitelde acties als Vormen tekenen, Voertuig tekenen, en ga zo maar door. *Voordeeltjes! Kinderen en peuters bouwen niet langer sneller een relatie op met anderen als ze met hun speelgoed spelen. **Tja, het is niet altijd een speelparadijs. ***Trouwens, met de modifyrelationship-cheat kun je nog steeds de relaties van Sims aanpassen. *Kinderachtige Sims kunnen weer in plassen spelen. *Boze Sims met het juiste niveau van ondeugendheid, en boosaardige of gemene kinderen, kunnen weer in plassen stampen. *Boze schrijvers hebben niet langer de optie om woedend te schrijven en als ze een genreboek willen schrijven. *De Veiligheidszegel Feestdagen Open Haard, Felle Façade Open Haard en het Vuurlopers Trainterrein bieden nu allemaal omgevingsscores. *Het proberen te voltooien van de impuls 'poppenhuis kapot maken' door een poppenhuis kapot te maken, levert nu tevredenheidspunten op. *Sims zouden nu moeten kunnen zitten als ze naar een bruiloft gaan… **Of liever gezegd, de meeste Sims zouden nu moeten kunnen zitten als ze naar een bruiloft gaan. We kunnen de ceremonie niet tegenhouden als je een of ander rampenplan bedenkt… **of je uitgehongerde vrienden toegang tot het buffet verbiedt... **of als je blaas geen zin heeft om te wachten... **Maar afgezien van een daadwerkelijke catastrofe, zouden Sims nu moeten kunnen zitten, tenzij je natuurlijk gewoon een hekel hebt aan de bruidegom. *Als je erachter komt dat de andere Sim een regionale manager is, zal je niet langer te weten komen dat deze in dienst is van Verduister & Louche B.V., maar weet je alleen dat de Sim een regionale manager is. **We hebben de ontbrekende dubbele punt echter niet verholpen. ***Mij is geleerd dat één spellingsfout per dag de spellingspolitie op afstand houdt. *Kinderen van ouders met het doel 'Geliefd' worden nu geboren met een ouder-kind relatie van die ouders, in plaats van onbekende relatie. *Plantenbakken hebben nu een verbrandde toestand. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij yfBottom_SP08Jeggings en ymBottom_SP08Jeggings onjuist weergegeven werden bij de fyTop_BlouseCollarUp, yfTop_Ep02Blazer, fyTop_JacketTweedClassic en ymTop_GP03Vest. *De laadoptie in het hoofdmenu verdwijnt niet langer bij het maken van een huishouden in een nieuw opslagbestand en het verlaten van de game voordat het huishouden op een kavel is geplaatst. *De Sierlijke Victoriaanse Daklijn wordt nu op de juiste manier op Vlakke Cirkel-ruimtes geplaatst. *De Sim die pizza's bezorgt, zal nu op de juiste tijd vertrekken na het afleveren van de levering. *Peuters kunnen weer een dutje doen op stoelen. *Luie Sims kunnen weer een lui dutje doen op fauteuils. **Ik zie hier een patroon ontstaan… *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voorkwam dat Sims hun zaadjes konden planten. *De identificeerder 'Bevat nieuwe voorwerpen' in de rommelcategorie zal nu op de juiste manier worden geleegd. *Het opdragen van een Sim om uit diens inventaris te eten terwijl hij of zij op een stoel zit met een glas water, leidt er niet langer toe dat volwassen Sims opstaan en weer gaan zitten en dat kinderSims drijven. *Kliekjes eten en In inventaris plaatsen hebben nu de juiste term in het Russisch, in plaats van twee versies van Kliekjes eten. *Het doorgaan met het verbeteren van de microscoop voor het verbeteren van de lenskwaliteit vereist niet langer dat je daarvoor iets moet drinken. **De lenskwaliteit verslechtert uiteraard na een drankje of twee. *Het verplaatsen van kavels en het behouden van meubels voorkomt niet langer dat je live eten uit de koelkast sleept nadat hij op de kavel is geplaatst. *Sims die niet op hun woonkavels zijn, zullen niet langer op onverklaarbare wijze verdwijnen nadat hun huishouden met een ander huishouden wordt samengevoegd. **Zou dit soms iets te maken hebben met het gat buiten Vlads huis? *We hebben een aantal problemen verholpen met outfitcombinaties van festivalgangers en hebben het aantal bizarre combinaties verlaagd. *Kinderen in de stamboom zullen zich hun ouders nu kunnen herinneren, zelfs als de ouder is verwijderd. Wat betekent dat ze niet langer als halfbroer of halfzus van hun broers of zussen worden beschouwd als ze inderdaad dezelfde twee ouders hebben. *Het ongedaan maken van de wijziging van een peuterleeftijd naar een andere leeftijd, voorkomt dat zwem- en sportoutfits verdwijnen. *De relatiestatus zal nu de juiste huidige status weergeven zonder dat je daarvoor hoeft te reizen. **We kennen elkaar niet, waarom val je mij lastig? ***We hebben letterlijk acht uur met elkaar zitten kletsen. **Nou, daar kan ik mij anders niets van herinneren. Kijk, volgens mijn paneel zijn we slechts kennissen. ***Prima, kom met me mee naar het park. **Goed, we zijn in het park dus… ZIJN WE GETROUWD?! *Als je een selfie maakt, hou je een telefoon vast. *Sims met de beloningseigenschap Connecties ontvangen nu carrièrebeloningen van een lager niveau als ze aan een nieuwe carrière beginnen en een carrièreboost krijgen. *Het duurt nu niet meer zo lang om trollen op fora te annuleren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met de muren van het Landgraaf-kavel die niet op de juiste manier waren ingesteld zodat er geen andere voorwerpen konden worden geplaatst. *Het uitvoeren van sociale acties met je geadopteerde kind draagt nu 10 keer zoveel bij aan het Door Groot blij gezin-doel. *Als je de interactie 'Onderdelen redden' gebruikt, worden nu ook daadwerkelijk onderdelen gered. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voorkwam dat mannelijke Sims de status weduwnaar kregen als hun partner doodging. *Kaveleigenschappen verschijnen nu in alfabetische volgorde. *Als je de Als hoofd instellen-cheat op een voorwerp toepast, de kavel verlaat en dan de Reset Sim-cheat gebruikt, wordt het gekopieerde voorwerp nu op de juiste manier verwijderd en blijft het niet op een onbereikbare locatie staan. **Is die bank van jou? ***Yep, die droeg ik op mijn hoofd. **En dat bubbelbad? ***Yep, als hoofdtooi. **De bijzettafel ***Luister, ze zijn allemaal van mij, oké? De bijzettafel, de boekenplank, de loopband, de draaitafel, de gitaar, allemaal. GOED?! Ik heb ze allemaal op mijn hoofd gedragen! Ben je nou tevreden? **Het toilet ook? *Het downloaden van een kavel naar de galerie voorkomt dat voorwerpen die op een halve muur worden geplaatst, soms op de vloer terechtkomen. *Sociale evenementen als een verjaardag, bruiloft, diner, verkleedfeestje, huisfeest of afspraakje kunnen nu op algemene kavels worden gehouden. **Maar als je jouw verloofde vertelt dat jullie op een 'algemeen kavel' gaan trouwen, kan dat uiteraard weer tot heel andere problemen leiden. *De Braziliaans-Portugese Sims, Morgana en Silvana, zullen niet langer bekendstaan als Marcio en Siobhan. *Op pagina één van de les 'Kaveleigenschappen' onder Bouwen, hebben we een punt aan het laatste gedeelte van de zin toegevoegd. *Als je de kaken van je vrouwelijke Sims willekeurig maakt in Creëer-een-Sim, kun je nu uit alle soorten kaken kiezen. *Het Killerkoningin Tweepersoonsbed geeft nu 4 energie in plaats van 1. **Overigens is 4 energie ook geweldig in combinatie met een laserstraal. *De Vierkante Confectie Plafondlamp, Klokvormige Plafondlamp, Fotovervuiling Plafondlamp en de Ronde Confectie Plafondlamp zullen nu allemaal op de juiste manier worden gedimd als je ze in Leven bekijkt. *We hebben een aantal woorden aan de ongepastheidsfilter toegevoegd. Aan het Werk *We hebben een probleem verholpen zodat Sims niet in een andere outfit schieten als ze een paspop kopen. *De wetenschappelijke interactie Sleutelen verschijnt nu met een geconcentreerde emotie-interactie als de Sims geconcentreerd is. *Niet-gespeelde volwassen Sims zullen niet langer proberen om kinderkleding te kopen, omdat ze die namelijk niet af konden rekenen. **Goed, als je niet begrijpt dat het kopen in de Sims gelijkstaat aan dragen, denk je waarschijnlijk "dat is een gekke verbetering". *We hebben de kans op buitenaardse ontvoering verhoogd, nou ja, een beetje dan. *Gepotte planten kunnen niet langer te koop worden gezet. **Ongepotte planten zijn nog steeds goed. *De bakvaardigheid krijgt nu een boost als een Sim geïnspireerd is. *Het plaatsen van een paspop in een kamer leidt niet langer tot het automatisch activeren van lampen. **Modepopjes! *We hebben een rare schaduw verwijderd die rond de hals van de Volwassen Mannelijke Paspop - Abstract te zien was. *We hebben een aantal problemen verholpen waarbij winkelpersoneel geen klanten meer belde; medewerkers zullen nu doorlopend klanten bellen. *De 'Zakelijke Proviandstroper' Winstgevende Koelkast vermeldt nu voedselkwaliteit 6. *'Niet van Deze Wereld' Computer kan nu de emotionele aura uitgeschakeld hebben. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat kon voorkomen dat de kloonmachine op de juiste manier werkte als hij werd verbeterd voorafgaande een aan poging om een Sim te klonen. **''Het spijt me heel erg, maar je hebt met de fabrieksinstellingen gerommeld, op het label op de onderkant staat duidelijk "Een kloonmachine werkt mogelijk niet als een Sim de werking probeert te klonen. De kloonmachine moet zijn doel van klonen accepteren behalve als zulke pogingen in strijd zijn met de eerste wet van non-werking." **''En deze Sim heeft duidelijk de primaire functie van de kloonmachine geschonden. *DE Receptie denk nu dat-ie een echte balie is. Beleef het Samen *Radiomuziek die op evenementkavels wordt afgespeeld, blijft niet langer doorspelen als je de kavel na afloop van het evenement bezoekt. Stedelijk Leven *De microfoon verliest niet langer alle details als een Sim ervoor kiest de microfoon te gebruiken. *Repareer-Sims blijven nu tot 10 uur op je kavel om gebroken en kapotte spullen te repareren. *De interactie Onafgemaakte mix schrappen is nu aanwezig op de mixtapes van de draaitafel. **Mixtapes? Tape… tapes. Yea… ***Zet je de tape in de telefooncel voor of nadat je de klok van de krant opnieuw hebt ingesteld? *Het repareren van een kapotte elektriciteitskast als er geen stroom is, leidt nu echt tot het repareren van de elektriciteitskast in plaats van je voor altijd zonder stroom te laten zitten. *De Discrete Wastafel biedt nu Hygiëne 4 en Betrouwbaarheid 5. *De Openbare Troon biedt nu Hygiëne 3. **Ik ben naar een openbare troon geweest, maar persoonlijk heb ik deze magische 'hygiëne 3' nooit ervaren. *Kraampjesverkopers zullen hun kraam niet langer onbeheerd achterlaten als ze deelnemen aan groepsactiviteiten. Ze zullen hun kraam nu eerst sluiten. *De eigenschapsbeloning 'Op de hoogte' van het stadsbewonerdoel wordt nu op de juiste manier op alle festivalspullen toegepast, inclusief festival T-shirts. *Als je met de muis over een Sim beweegt voor leeftijdinformatie, verdwijnt de informatie nu niet meer als je een sociale actie met een voorwerp uitvoert. **Je verjaardag? Ik eh, blijf staan, ik kan niet… wacht eens even, heb je weer tegen de wc-pot zitten kletsen?! *Het annuleren van de interactie 'Zingen oefenen' annuleert ook het geluid. *De roomkleur voor de yfTop_EP03JacketTie past nu de roomkleur toe en niet de roze versie van de top. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij festivals elkaar overlapten doordat het vorige festival niet op de juiste manier werd opgeruimd. **Welkom bij het Romantische Pittige Humor en Hippigheidfestival! *De carrièreoutfits van Sims worden niet langer permanent gewist als je een Festival T-Shirt koopt. Maar er kan nog wel een probleempje zijn met het Pittige Curry Uitdaging T-shirt. *Het Jammie Fornuis neemt niet langer de gele kleur aan als hij vuil wordt, maar houdt de kleur die oorspronkelijk door jou is gekozen. *Sims met de interactie 'Instant upgrade' kunnen nu onmiddellijk de stortkoker verbeteren. **Ja Ludo, inderdaad, "Vies bah." *Peuters kunnen nu met een Sim praten die straatkunst maakt, maar kunnen een Sim niet langer bij straatkunst wegjagen. **Wat zei je Timmy? Is de puppy in de put gevallen? Staat het avondeten op tafel? Wil je met de bal spelen? Is het tijd om naar bed te gaan? Wil je stoeien? Moet je de trap op worden geholpen? Praat je moeder met de monteur? ***Nee! Ga van mijn straatkunst, het is mijn beurt! *De plafonds van sommige appartementen waren niet overal hetzelfde geverfd. We zijn naar binnen gegaan en hebben ze bijgewerkt zodat ze er nu allemaal hetzelfde uitzien. **Je kunt uiteraard het plafond zien als je inzoomt als de muren staan en camera vervolgens omhoog kantelt! **Eh, je kunt de camera omhoog kantelen als je de cameramodus in De Sims 3 hebt geactiveerd! **Afijn, je kunt dus overschakelen naar een Sims 3 camerastand door het optiepaneel te openen en het cameratabblad te selecteren! **Ben je er klaar voor? Uitstekend! ***Het is de optie met de titel De Sims 3 Camera… zet er maar een vinkje bij. ***Staan de muren er? Oh… *Sims die in appartementen wonen kunnen nu de actie joggen activeren en er ook vanuit gaan dat die Sim inderdaad gaat joggen **Ik activeer vaak de jogginginteractie, maar op de een of andere manier beland ik altijd weer terug op de bank. ***Om te werken uiteraard. *Het geven van je appartementsleutel aan een andere Sim veroorzaakt niet langer spontane sociale evenementen zonder doel. *Doe je niet mee aan het evenement? **Welk evenement? *Eh, het evenement waar alle anderen op gefocust zijn. **Ik snap het niet. *Dat begrijp ik. Je zult even met mij mee moeten komen, gewoon een paar vragen beantwoorden. *Het locatiedoel is nu op de juiste manier gesorteerd binnen de locatie van levensdoelen… op alfabetische volgorde. *Gespeelde, maar inactieve huishoudens, zullen niet langer bij schnabbelen als straatmuzikanten. *Slapende Sims zinken niet langer in de grond als de optie 'Groots dromen' bij een basketbalring wordt geselecteerd. *Sims zullen niet langer met een draai wegvliegen als ze vanuit een stoel de optie 'Groots dromen' selecteren. **Waarschijnlijk hebben de ontwikkelaars iets anders in gedachten gehad bij 'groots dromen'. *Festival T-Shirts vind je nu onder Tops -> T-Shirts in Creëer-een-Sim. **Daar vind je ook ondershirts onder tops… ***En buiken… buiken zitten ook vaak onder tops. *En navels. **Soms armen en schouders… ***…maar als de armen eronder zitten, dan zitten de schouders er doorgaans ook onder. *Sims in de carrières in Stedelijk Leven krijgen nu promotie als ze niveaus bereiken die hoger zijn dan het vermelde maximale niveau. *Links- EN rechtshandige Sims kunnen nu een sterretje vasthouden als ze er eentje krijgen. **Gelijke handen voor allemaal. *Vogels zullen niet langer door de Jasmijn Suites Appartementen vliegen. **Het gebouw is afgesloten… de vogels worden op afstand gehouden, maar voor hoelang? Zet je schrap voor de Dag des Oordeels! ***… vanaf november, als G beoordeeld door het Filmgenootschap van Sims. *Oogstbare bloemen tijdens het Liefdesfestival hebben nu de juiste namen. Lelies worden niet langer leeuwenbekken genoemd, maar lelies. En drakenfruit wordt niet langer lelie genoemd, maar leeuwenbek. *Paspophoofden vervormen niet meer als ze de verschillende hoeden dragen die in Stedelijk Leven te vinden zijn! *De interactie Straatkunst maken blijft nu in de wachtrij staan tot hij is voltooid of door de speler is geannuleerd, en zal zichzelf niet langer uit de wachtrij verwijderen om de actie uit te blijven voeren zodat de speler de actie niet kan annuleren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij eigendomsproblemen konden ontstaan als er voorwerpen uit de huishoudinventaris werden gehaald om op een nieuw kavel neer te zetten na het verhuizen of samenvoegen van een nieuwe familie. **In dit specifieke geval bepaalde het eigenaarschap van het voorwerp of de speler het voorwerp wel of niet uit de inventaris mocht halen. De game dacht dat het actieve huishouden geen voorwerpen in eigendom had en voorkwam op die manier dat de speler ze zou gebruiken. In de Natuur *Als je een Sim selecteert die momenteel op een vakantiekavel is, laad je niet langer diens woonkavel. Vampiers *We hebben een gat in de wereld gesloten aan het einde van een trottoir buiten Vlads huis. **En nu we het toch over Vlad hebben: boer Merrel heeft hem beschuldigd van pompoensabotage. *Baby's worden niet langer onzichtbaar in een spiegel als ze door een vampier op worden gepakt. **Zwevende baby's zijn snoezig. Filmavond *Kinderen zullen zich niet langer uitrekken als ze tv kijken zonder dat er stoelen beschikbaar zijn. Romantische Tuin *Het Bankje uit een Ver Park en de Marmeren Bank tellen nu als bankjes als je een locatie maakt waar een bankje voor nodig is. Goed, dat was aardig wat. Laten we dit alles gewoon met een eenvoudige handdruk afsluiten. Mooi. Hier, speciaal voor jou een lekkernij. Toe maar, het is tijd voor een plasje. Ik hou even een dutje. -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4